Case File 20: Secret Of The Star Orb
The Mystery Of The Furiotine 'is the twentieth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars Summary The rangers face The combined efforts of ULSAR, and Scowl, Hook, along with their newest monster, Fury Featured Lineup: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Purple, Silver Plot Raiden's gone, Will's not Fury, Calvin, missing, The twins, Michal and the Sentinel are imprisoned, and Ayumi is in sick bay. Ryan and his small squad has to 1.) Defeat Fury 2.) Defeat Scowl 3.) Recover the team. When Diego realizes that Eddie DIDN'T kill his father, he begins to be horrified at how he nearly killed the wrong man. Eddie and Calvin are in the SentinelZord, as Eddie wonders if he should have been caught instead of the others. Calvin says "Don't say that, you are the most qualified for the job" Eddie responds "But Agent Orange and I, we've never paid for our crimes" Calvin sighs. Scowl's Plan is complete. The rangers are in disaray, and he has a personal soldier to do his evil bidding. ULSAR is so close to having the rangers defeated, and move onto the next phase of his plan. Hook is about to be a BILLIONARE. Raiden, starts to feel as if something's not right, but Sakura says its all good. She goes back to cuddling him, but he's clearly not of sound mind. When she puts him back into a spell, he instead sees something horrifing. A planet on fire, Fuden and Ryan bith clawing at his legs crying "You didn't save us! We are all dead!" Raiden cold sweats what he sees. Sakura soothes him. What is Raiden seeing? When Calvin and Eddie set down, on the Benzema estate, The catch Scowl, but they are too late. "And here we are, the Legacy battle. Father fought you too 50 years ago. For 50 years, I plotted my revenge against you two, and now I shall have it. Everything you love, your Precious Power Rangers EDF, will die today. Then you will feel the pain you forced my family into for 50 years!" ULSAR watches intently, working with Sakura, Fuden, Scowl, and Hook has benefitted everyone greatly. U.L.S.A.R is the puppetmaster in all this. "Witness, your DESTRUCTION!!!" Scowl screams. From the chamber, Fury comes out. The Furiotine has made him 10 times stronger, and his armor is impenetrable. With Sakura's spell, and the Furiotine, Fury is the most powerful being on Earth. Calvin and Eddie can't even approach him without getting hit. The two are damaged badly. Ryan arrives, and sees his dying friend, and tearfully apologizes to him. His squad tries to beat Fury, but the Beast overpowers them all. Will sees his other self, and tries to reach out to him. Fury breaks down on hearing his voice, but he then gets punched, and knockd down. James' missile is ineffective. Andy sits in class and goes to the bathroom. Ryan calls him and says "Andy, bring the zords!" "What?? Why? Aren't we done?" "No! I made a grave mistake! You and Tyler are our last hopes! Please bring the! Quickly!" Andy is excused from class by a mysterious aunt in a corvette. When he gets into the car, its Ayumi and Tyler! The three get the zords and are on their way. Raiden says "No, somethings wrong with Earth!" Sakura jokingly says "Oh dear, my spell's just wearing off! Nothing a little more can't do!" He catches her hand "Spell??? What Spell??" He regains his agency at once. "Sakura, Earth is in danger, there is a power I have to stop!" "Fine! If you love you precious Earth so much, go back!" She and Raiden leave the Solstice World, and he returns to Earth. Sakura returns and begins plotting again. Fury absolutely wrecks the rangers, leaving the harmed. Just as Fury is about to kill Eddie, Diego arrives and saves him. He quickly admits his mistake, and begins to fight Fury, and does a good job of doing so. Fury throws him off, and gets ready to whoop him. Calvin gathers all his strength strength and jumps into the way, and takes the full force of the punch, his vision fading away, the life in his body draining away. Dying fighting his best friends, a sad fate. But he is resiliant, is not ready to fall here. He musters up even more strength and fights Fury back. Scowl watches with amazement. ULSAR begins to wory. "Why hasn't Fury defeated them yet? It's taking too long!!!" Just then, Raiden makes his entrance. Raiden fights his sparing partner, and tries to get him to come back to his senses. He holds off Fury. "GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" he tells to his friends, as he is beaten down. Raiden and Fury continue the fight, and Will wakes up. He sees his best friend back and gets courage. He notices that the Furiotine is tied to his brain Stem. He yells to Raiden "RAIDEN! AIM FOR THE NECK!" He Strikes his neck, and the Furiotine becomes volitile, and explodes the Benzema Castle. However, Scowl, Hook and ULSAR are unscathed. "Curses! Time for Plan B!" The castle transforms into a massive robot. with Will, Fury and Raiden restrained inside. A massive robot, larger than any megazord fight yet. Team Ryan looks on hoplessly. But just then, Ayumi, Tyler and Andy arrive with all 14 zords. They form the StarFleet, AtomFleet, SentinelFleet, and EmperorFleet Megazord. Raiden yells at them to destroy the base, regardless of their fate. Will yells "DO IT! YOU HAVE TO!" Ryan reluctantly forms the StarFleet Ultrazord, and the three zords defeat them, Raiden and Will look to be dead at this juncture, but Fury grabs both and they escape. ULSAR admits defeat and exits this body. Hook parachutes away. Scowl jumps into the nearby ocean, trying to save himself. The ranger, succeed in defeating Scowl. Despite defeating Scowl, the Law has separated the rangers. Ayumi broke out the arrested 4. Calvin, Micheal, Lara, Peter, and Ayumi are fugitives, but gain asylum in Diego's empire. Diego decides Eddie should be cured of his issues. The Sentinel, goes off in his Zord, saying he needs to be away for a while. He thanks Lara for showing him that he is good, and leaves. Raiden go with, as he says he wants answers to his dream. Ryan, Andy, Will, James, Aaron and Tyler are the only ones left to protect the Earth. The Defenders, have been defeated. Debuts *None Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart: Captain America: Civil War (2016) Thor vs Hulk (2009) *Mission 37: The Devils In The Details (Story) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011